Gabby troubles
by Sheep with wings
Summary: Too many things wrong in Gabby's life. R&R They get fixed.
1. Hey, y'all!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Hey, this is my first FanFic. It's just a one-shot.R&R, plz._

Chapter 1

Troy and Sharpay were outside shooting hoops when Gabby came along.

"What's this?" She demanded.

"I was bored and Sharpay just started shooting hoops." Troy explained.

"Whatever. Let's play." Gabby retorted.

She stalked up to Sharpay and grabbed the ball right out of her hands. Sharpay made a choking/gasping noise.

"What was that for!" She practically screamed.

"Keep your voice down. My neighbor's baby girl is taking a nap." Gabby replied with a smirk. "Just play ball.

She thrust the ball into Sharpay's hands and walked over to Troy and gave him a peck on the cheek. She turned to see Sharpay gawking with goggle eyes. Troy was totally confused because he's a guy and just doesn't get it.

"I hafta go. Bye." Sharpay said suddenly and ran off, throwing the ball at Gabby.

**Later that night, at Gabby's house.**

**(A/N: Troy was sleeping over since its Friday. Don't worry. Nothing happens.)**

"This is really good, Mrs. Montez." Troy said.

"Thank you, Troy. Gabby, you're so lucky to have such a sweet boyfriend. Unlike my old boyfriends…." Mrs. Montez said, trailing off into self-absorbed mumbling.

Gabby blushed and Troy blushed harder. They looked at each other and when their eyes met they quickly looked away.

"Lets go upstairs." Gabby said, putting her plate in the sink.

"Good idea. Coming." Troy said, putting his plate in the sink.

When they were upstairs, Troy kept staring at Gabby.

"What?" Gabby finally asked.

"Don't 'What?' Me." Troy said, jokingly. "What was that with Sharpay before?"

"She was flirting way too much for my liking."

"Gabby! Sharpay's liked me since, like, kindergarten."

"So?"

"Sooooooo. Don't get worried. You know I would never cheat on you."

"I know. I'm just making doubly sure."

"Well, you don't have too."

"Kewl. Wanna play cards?"

"Sure."

**Monday, at school.**

"What is with you, Gabriella? What's your problem?"

Gabby recognized that voice so well. Unfortunately, it was……. Sharpay. Gabby wheeled around.

"My problem? I'm not the one putting '_the moves._' On somebody else's boyfriend." Gabby said.

"Whatever. It's all in your mind, Montez. God. Leave me alone from now on. You totally wrecked my outfit." Sharpay sneered.

"Get over it."

"Whatever."

Just then, Troy came bounding up and gave Gabby a kiss.

"How's my favorite girl? Doing fine, I hope."

"Yup, just fine. Me and Sharpay were just discussing how she was gonna leave. With a frown, or a smile. Frown for not getting you, or smile for just getting to see you. What do you think, Troy?" Gabby said, with a huge grin on her face. She wrapped her arms around Troy and gave him a kiss.

"I don't know." For some reason, that gave Sharpay a reason to smile. "Maybe, just a blank face……or that works, too."

When Troy said 'With a blank face.' Sharpay's face twisted into a mangled look of shock and anger. Troy gave Gabby a kiss and then the bell rang and they walked off to homeroom together.

**Later, at Troy's house:**

"I'm proud of you, Gabby." Troy said.

"For what?" Gabby asked.

"For not lashing out and ripping Sharpay's face off."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They laughed and continued to talk for hours until Troy's mom called and said he had to come home. He gave Gabby another kiss and ran home.

Eventually, Gabby's mom called her down for dinner, too.

**The Next day, at school:**

In homeroom, Gabby and Troy kept texting each other until Mrs. Darbus took them away. They didn't care because they always did that. After homeroom, Gabby and Troy went to English.

"Who's the new girl?" Gabby asked.

"I dunno. But, she looks like you." Troy replied.

"Uh, oh." Gabby gasped as the 'new girl' turned around. It was Sharpay. One thing was different. She had dyed her hair the color of Gabby's hair and gone out and gotten a tan so that she would look more like Gabby. She had even managed to wear the same clothes as Gabby. Right down to the accessories + socks. She saw them instantly and came running over.

"Hey, Troy." Sharpay said.

"Uh, hi Sharpay. Or should I say Shappy." Troy replied, uneasy.

"Wow! Like omigosh. How did you guess my name?" Sharpay (Shappy) giggled.

"I'm lucky like that."

"Kewl. So, do you wanna hang out later?"

"I can't. Me and Gabby have a dinner date planned." Troy said, kissing Gabby deeply, just to get the point across.

"Oh, GOD, TROY!" Sharpay screamed. "Why can't you see that you should go out with a diamond? NOT a pile of trash!"

"Shut your face, Sharpay." Gabby said. "I'll get my 'trash' on you. Don't tempt me."

"Whatever." Sharpay said, sighing.

"Beat it Sharpay." Troy said, with a very angry tone in his voice.

Okay, okay. No need to get all mean." Sharpay said and walked away.

"God. I hate her soooooo much." Gabby said through bared teeth.

"But I love you." Troy said, kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey. R&R. Thought I'd just continue my "One shot." Well, read._

Gabby woke up early in the morning. She looked at her alarm clock and it said 3:13. a.m. She sighed and got out of bed. She went downstairs, being careful not to wake up her mother. She poured herself a glass of OJ because it comforts her. ((I made that up.)) She went back upstairs and tried to go back to sleep.

_Why can't I sleep!_ She thought. _It's not like I have a test today. It's Saturday. Gees._

Gabby rolled over, trying to get comfortable.

_There's nothing wrong with me. Besides, if I don't get any sleep, I'll be wasted by lunch time._ Gabby thought.

Eventually, at around 4:45, she dozed into a light sleep. She was dreaming and a smile came across her face.

_Gabby was sitting on a double swing. She could feel somebody next to her, but she didn't know who it was. She looked across and was pleasantly surprised to see Troy smiling back at her._

"_Hey, Troy." Gabby said._

"_Hey, Gabby." He said._

"_This is nice. Sitting here, with you."_

"_I know. The scenery is beautiful." He said that while he was staring at Gabby._

_Gabby turned to see him looking at her. "Troy!" She gasped with fake surprise. Come here."_

_Right as she was going to kiss him, a sneering voice broke through the wonderful silence._

"_EEEWWW! GROSS!" Sharpay squealed. "Not in public. Get a room."_

"_Sharpay! Get lost." Troy said angrily._

"_Reow. Somebody's in a moody." Sharpay said, acting like a 3-year-old._

"_Grow up Sharpay. Come, on, Troy, let's leave." Gabby said._

"_Why? Sharpay's just _acting_ like a 3-year-old." Troy demanded._

"_Because we are at a park and there are actually kindergarteners here." Gabby replied._

All of a sudden, Gabby woke up. She looked at her clock and it said 10:55. Gabby sighed.

_Sharpay ruins my life, even in my dreams. _Gabby thought.

She jumped out of bed and put on a black tank top with pink rhinestones that said, "You Wish." On the front. And a pair of dark blue-plaid capris with black and blue DC's.

She ran downstairs and saw her mom.

"You gonna hang out with Troy today?" her mom asked.

"Yup, if I could." Gabby murmured.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

"All, right."

"Okay. Bye, mom."

"Bye, sweetie."

Gabby ran out the door, but realized she had forgotten to actually _call_ Troy.

_Oops._ She thought.

She ran back inside and almost ran into her mother's hand holding the phone toward her.

"Forget something?" Her mom asked.

"Oops." Gabby muttered.

She grabbed the phone and ran upstairs.

The phone rang once, twice, three times, four times. Gabby began to think that Troy was already on his way over here when the fifth ring was interrupted by a click and a dreamy "Hello."

"Hi, Troy." Gabby said.

"Hey, Gabby." Troy said.

"Funny story. I ran out the door to go to your place and then remembered that I'd forgotten to call you."

"I figured."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you always call at exactly 11:03 and it's 11:07. I was beginning to wonder where you were."

"Ha. Ha. Ha, Troy. What if I can't find anything to wear?"

"That's only on Monday. It's Saturday and you always call at 11:03 on Saturday. Did I forget to mention that?"

"Yes."

"Oh, sorry. Tomorrow, it'll be 12:03. Monday is 7:03, Tuesday is 7:04, Wednesday is 7:05, Thursday is either 6:59 or 7:05, and Friday is 7:07. See. I've got you all figured out."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well….Well….Well what if I don't call you until 1:03 tomorrow? Huh? What then?

"You couldn't bear it. I'm just too irresistible."

"Oh? You think?"

"Yeah. I do think!"

"Well, then. You sure are smart."

"You betcha."

"So, am I coming over soon?"

"Yup. I'll pick you up in five."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye. Love you."

"Love you to."

Gabby ran back downstairs and put the phone back on its charger. She walked out the door then back in and had some more OJ. ((That's, like, my favorite drink. He he.)) She ran back out the door and onto the sidewalk just in time to see Troy's car coming down the street.

"Yaay!" she squealed. "Took you long enough."

"Only four minutes and 43 seconds."

"Gees. Are you obsessed with numbers or something?"

"I just think there fascinating."

"Do not, liar!"

"All right, fine. Now, where do you wanna go?"

_Like it? Pleez review._

_Love ya,_

_NZ Gurlie._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's more. I just put in a chapter but I thought I'd put another one in. Enough talking. Read. R&R_.

"I wanna go tooo……Uh, dunno."Said Gabby.

"Helpful." Troy said sarcastically.

"I know. I'm so very helpful. Aren't I?"

"No! It's called sarcasm, stupid."

"Don't call me stupid! I'm not stupid. Hello. Does my hair look blonde to you? No. I didn't think so!" ((Sorry to all blondes. I think blonde hair is really pretty. ))

"I was just joking! Sheesh." He leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Pay attention to the road Troy!"

Troy kept staring at her and since there wasn't anyone on the road at that point in time, he was swerving. Gabby gripped her seat belt until her knuckles turned white.

"Troy! Watch where you're going!"

Troy turned his attention back to the road just in time to avoid being side-swiped by an 18-wheeler.

"I was just joking around. See, we're fun."

"My hands feel like thy just got rope burn 500 times worse then normal."

"Sorry babe."

"You'd better be. I think I wanna go to an Italian restaurant. No actually, Wendy's. I want Wendy's."

"Okay. Let's go."

"Troy. Can ask you a favor?"

"Yeah."

"Can we drive _normally_ this time?"

"Sure."

When they got there, they walked up and ordered. They sat down and then Gabby heard the voice again.

"Do you have to ruin my lunch _everyday_?" Sharpay sneered.

"Troy let's leave."

"But I haven't finished my burger, yet."

"Well, we'll get it to go."

"Oh, okay."

"Thank you Troy."

"Wait a minute!" sneered Sharpay. "Troy. I'm having a party on Saturday. Wanna come."

"But it is Saturday." Said Troy, stupidly.

"Next Saturday."

"Oh. I can't. Gabby and me have plans for Saturday."

"Oh. Did I say Saturday? I meant Sunday."

"Well, we have plans for Sunday, too."

"Fine. I'll reschedule. When are you free?"

"Um, I have plans until forever. I don't have time for anything but Gabby and thinking about Gabby." Troy seemed to be grasping the fact that Sharpay was trying to get him away from Gabby and was happy to resist. He bent down and gave Gabby a really deep kiss.

"Whatever." Sighed Sharpay and walked away.

"Cool. Do you wanna finish our burgers, Gabby?"

"I would love to."

After they finished and were driving home, Troy spoke up.

"You do know, right?"

"Know what?"

"That I would never leave you for Sharpay."

"Yes. But sometimes I wonder."

"Why."

"You just don't realize she's trying to get you sometimes, Troy. I mean I know you'd never do anything stupid or anything. But sometimes I still wonder."

"I love you and nothing can change that. You do know that right?"

"Yes."

"Kewl. Now get out."

"Huh?"

"We're at your house."

"Oh. Right. Bye. Love you."

"Love you."

Troy leaned in and gave her a deep passionate kiss before she left. Gabby got out of the car and waved. She ran to the door. She realized Troy must have just been driving around forever because it was dark out. She looked at her watch and it said 10:33.

"I'd better get inside before my mom starts to worry." Said Gabby aloud.

She ran in the door and her mom was standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Ma! What's wrong?"

"Oh, Gabby." Sobbed Mrs. Montez. "I have terrible news."

_Ha-ha! Cliffy. What's wrong? Find out in the next chappie._

_Lol._

_Xoxo,_

_NZ Gurlie._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey. I'm back. Sorry it took so long. R&R_

"Ma. What is it? What's wrong?" Gabby's voice was so high pitched that she almost sounded like a pig.

"Gabby. It's your Aunt Avena. She was rushed to the hospital just an hour ago."

"Aunt Veny. You're joking? Not Aunt Veny. How Mama? How did it happen? Tell me Ma."

"No. You shouldn't know."

"Ma. Tell me. Now, or god help me I'll never eat another crumb of food, I'll never spend another second in school, I'll…. I'll…I'll stop" she was cut off by her mother.

"All right, but sit down." Gabby sat down. "Oh. This is going to hurt. Gabby. Your Aunt Veny was…. She, uh…. She… Gabby. Your Aunt Veny….."

"Ma! Spit it out!"

"She was in a car crash and a wooden pole went through her skull and another through her legs. Gabby the other car pushed her into the fence."

Gabby couldn't believe her ears. Aunt Veny was her favorite Aunt. That's pretty good considering she had seven aunts. Aunt Veny was always the won who spoiled her rotten, who always gave her whatever she wanted, who would always get on the floor and join Gabby in a temper tantrum to stay up later. She was always the one. The one who-

Her mother interrupted her thoughts. "The doctors say she has a 6.7 of survival. Sweety. Sweety, Aunt Veny's gone."

Gabby sank off her chair and onto the floor. This was the excact spot where she and Aunt Veny had spilled ice cream and tried to mop it up, but always failed and got yelled at. Aunt Veny wasn't much older then Gabby was. Her mother had been 18 when Aunt Veny was born, and Gabby was born when her mother was 24. That made Aunt Veny only six years older than her.

Gabby's heart slowed down and almost stopped, then started racing, then slowed, then raced. Her throat got an unfamiliar, painful lump in it. Gabby didn't cry much. It was weird and gross and sticky, but she just sat there, not wanting the tears to come, but not trying to stop them.

She slowly stood up and hugged her mom. She slowly made her way upstairs and sank into her bed. She couldn't be bothered with her green froggy + plaid pajamas, which she adored. She fell asleep and dreamed all her memories of Aunt Veny that were stored in the back of her brain.

She was sobbing. She turned her face into her pillow and screamed, as loud as she could. She let it all out. Yelling at the pillow. From downstairs, her mother heard the muffled screams and didn't want to mess up Gabby's grieving time. _She need_s_ her space and I'll give it to her._ Thought Ms. Montez.

In the morning, Gabby rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. It said 11:55, but she didn't care. Even if she was fully aware that it was Wednesday, she didn't feel like getting up. She changed into her pajamas and got back into bed, planning on spending the day there.

When Troy called at 3:30 to ask where she was, she didn't answer. So Troy decided to come over.

When he got there, Ms. Montez answered the door.

"Oh, hello, Troy." She said

"Hi. Is Gabby here?"Troy asked

"Uh, yeah. She's not feeling well, Troy. I don't know if you should see her."

"Why, not?"

"Something happened."

"What happened? Is it her dog. Wait. She doesn't have one. Is it her father?"

"No, Troy. She can tell you. I've decided that she needs company. But, Troy. Be…. Be… Troy. Be…. Nice."

_That was weird._ Thought Troy as he went up the stairs. _What does "Be nice." Mean? Whatever. I guess I should be quiet. And why did Ms. Montez have tears in her eyes?_

Troy knocked on Gabby's door and went in. She was laying, surrounded by soggy tissues. There were so many that they looked like a cloud.

"Gabby? Gabby, what's wrong?"

"Go away."

"Now, is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Why? Tell me what's wrong."

Gabby turned over and Troy got a good look at her. Her eyes were all red and puffy and her hair was messed up. Her nose was wicked runny and her always existing smile had vanished as if it never existed.

"Gabby, you look terrible. What happened?"

"Oh, Troy. It hurts so bad."

"What does?" Troy was almost yelling when he remembered Ms. Montez's words. 'Be nice' she had said. "Gabby, what's wrong?" This time his voice was softer.

"My Aunt Veny is probably dead and the doctors haven't called because they're probably waiting for us to come in so they can break our hearts in person."

"Ok. I didn't catch any of that. What?"

"MY AUNT VENY WAS IN A CAR CRASH BECAUSE SOME DRUNKEN B$& RAN HER INTO A FENCE AND GOT A POLE STUCK IN HERLEGS AND HEAD!" Gabby screamed in between sobs.

Downstairs, Ms. Montez heard all of this and sighed. _Poor, Gabby. She's taking this so hard._

Upstairs, Troy's face fell and he went and hugged her.

"Gabby. I'm so sorry."

"Whatever, just leave."

"Gabby. Don't be this way. Can I tell the others?"

"Why?"

"So that they won't be insensitive."

"Whatever. I don't care."

"Yes, you do."

"I SAID I DON'T CARE!" Gabby said in a strangled scream. "Now, get off me."

Gabby threw him off and flopped back down and started sobbing.

"Oh, Troy. I'm sorry."

"No. No. It's okay. You need to grieve. I'll just leave."

"Troy. Troy, I'm sorry."

_Like it? Sorry it took so long to put up. R&R_

_Xoxo,_

_NZ Gurlie._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey! I'm back. R&R_

Troy walked out the front door, but before he did, he looked over at Ms. Montez in the kitchen. She had tears running down her face and she was looking at Troyin such a sad way, that it made his heart rip out of his chest and get torn to shreds.

_She's so sad._ Thought Troy as he walked out the door and down the block._ I knew she was Gab's favorite aunt, but I never thought…. Well, even if she wasn't her favorite sis, it would still hurt._

Troy kept thinking about the look on Gab's face and on her mom's face. He couldn't get them out of his head.

When he got home, he called Chad.

"Hello."

_How can he be so cheerful?_ Thought Troy, _Oh. Right. He doesn't know yet._

"Helloooo." Chad asked, impatiently.

"Oh. Hey Chad."

"Hi, Troy."

"Look, Chad. There's been an accident. Gabby.."

"Gabby! What's wrong with her?"

"Not her. Her Aunt Veny. She was pushed into a fence and Gabby says she's probably dead, but she doesn't know."

"That's terrible. Wait. Her Aunt Veny. **_The_** Aunt Veny. The **_favorite_** Aunt Veny? Oh, sh."

"Yeah. She was screaming at me. You should see her. Well, not really. She looked so bad. Will you call Taylor? I'll tell Kels and Sharpay."

"Okay."

"Yeah. Bye, Chad."

"Bye, Troy."

They hung up at the same time. Troy left his hand on the phone for a minute. The time tick-tocked past and he finally picked up the phone to call Kels.

After he called Kels and told her, she almost screamed and Sharpay broke into tears.

"Poor, Gabs." Sharpay sobbed. "I've been soooooo mean to her and now this? She probably wants to kill me just to get her feelings out. I feel soooooooo bad."

"Send her flowers or chocolate."

"Troy. I'm not gay."

"Whatev. Send her a card, then. I personally like the flowers idea."

"Whatev, Troy. I feel so bad."

They hung up and Troy sank onto his bed. He lay down and stared at the ceiling. He tried to concentrate on anything but Gab's situation. He tried counting the dots on his ceiling. He rolled over and counted the pieces of fluff on his pillow. He even got up and tried to count the amount of tiles in his bathroom.

He eventually went back to his bedroom after counting the amount of pop-ups he encountered on-line and fell asleep. He woke up at 10:00 at night. He rolled over, but it was too dark to count anything. His mind wandered to Gabby. In her bed, crying her heart out.

_I bet if I did open-heart surgery on her, her heart would be torn, or shredded, into a million- trillion- billion pieces. I feel so bad for her._ Troy thought.

He fell asleep and got up at 5:00 and got ready for school. He grabbed a pop-tart and ran out the door.

When he got there, he met up with the gang.

"Hi, guys." He mumbled.

Everybody looked down at the floor.

Finally, Sharpay spoke up. "How is she?"

"Just fine, Sharpay. How should I know? And the fact that her aunt just died doesn't click in your head. It's not like I'm gonna go to her house at 5 in the morning!"

"Sorry. I was just wondering."

"Whatev. God, I can't wait for school to be over. Thank god it's Friday."

The bell rang and everybody went to home room.

Meanwhile, at the Montez house……….

"Gabby. You should talk to Troy. Or Taylor. I heard you tell him that he could tell your friends."

"I said I didn't care if he told."

"Well, he took that as a yes because you have six cards waiting for you."

"Ma. Why don't you care!"

"What? You think I don't care?"

"Well, Yeah! You act as if you don't care. You probably just hate her because she's younger then you."

"Gabrialla Montez! **A/N: I don't know her middle name.** How dare you say that to me! I love my sister. I love her just as much as I love my other six sisters! Just because she's eighteen years younger than me, doesn't mean that she isn't my sister! You apologize to me. NOW!"

"Sorry, Ma."

"You'd better be. And Gabby." Ms. Montez softened her voice. "Talk to you friends."

"No. I don't have to."

"At least read their cards."

Gabby gave her mother a long, hard look.

"Ma. I don't know. I don't want to."

"Gabby, you need to talk. If not to your friends, then at least to me. Either me, your friends or a shrink. I know you hate shrinks."

Gabby smiled at her mom. Ms. Montez smiled back.

"Just read the cards, Gabby. You could just read the one from Troy."

Ms. Montez tossed the card into Gabby's lap. Gabby picked it up and stared at it. There was the handwriting that she loved. She could smell Troy on it. She sighed and read the address. Her address. She looked on at the return address. It said:

Troy Bolton

XOXO

Gabby sighed and looked at her mom again.

_Haha. Cliffy. Will she read it? Give me reviews. I need to know! Hehe. Tell me what to do._

_Xoxo,_

_NZ Gurlie._


	6. Chapter 6

_Yo! I'm back. _**WARNING:**_I changed my name to "I love pickles. Acorns scare me. WEEEEEEE" Just letting you know. Any way…. R&R!_

Gabby sighed and opened the envelope. There was a big, brown teddy bear on the front. He was wearing a clown suit and had a sad face on it. It said "Trust me, you don't know how sorry I am!". That made Gabby laugh.

_How does he always manage to make me happy when all I wanna be is sad? I guess that's just his job as my boyfriend._ Gabby thought.

She opened it and it said;

Hey, Gabs!

Sorry about your Aunt Veny. I know how much you loved her. She was special and I know that.

With all my love,

Troy.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo!

Gabby smiled a wavering smile. She started crying when she realized how much he cares.

_He's so forgiving. I pushed him away and he gets it. He understands. He cares. _Gabby thought. _I feel like a wretch for the way I acted to him yesterday._

She looked up and smiled at her mom.

"Can I have them? Please Ma?"

"Sure. Here you go."

She tossed them into her lap and Gabby picked them up. The first one on the top of the list was from Sharpay.

It said:

Hey, Gabby.

I'm so sorry about the way I've acted towards you ever since you took my "Spot" in the musical. You have no idea how much I regret that, now. I wish you the best of lick and all my good wishes to you, your family, and especially, your Aunt Veny.

Love,

Sharpay.

Xoxo

3  

_She's turned around._ Thought Gabby. _We can be friends._

She picked up the next letter. It was from Taylor.

_Taylor's so kewl. She's, like, the best best-friend ever. ._

She opened the envelope, It said:

Hey, Gabs.

How are you hanging in there? I'm so sorry about your Aunt Veny. Troy said how she was your favorite and all.

Sorry,

Love,

Tay.

Xoxo

Gabby smiled and thought about how all her friends cared for her so much. She picked up the phone and motioned for her mother to get out of the room.

The phone rang once….twice…..three times……four times…….five times…. The answering machine picked up. She quickly hung up. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 11:25.

She sighed (again) and sank back into her pillows. She sat up quickly and realized that she couldn't stay in bed forever. She got up and took a shower. She put on a pair of green-plaid capris, and a green shirt that said "Groovy" in green sparkle letters. She bunched up her bedsheets with all the tissues and dumped them in the trash. (Not the bed sheets. Hehe.) She put the bed sheets in the wash and raced upstairs.

She cleaned her room until she heard the washing machine buzz. She raced downstairs and put the bed sheets from the washer into the dryer. She raced back upstairs and continued to clean her room. While she was neatening her bed-side table, she looked at her clock and it said 4:30. She hadn't noticed the dryer buzz. She raced downstairs and grabbed them and brought them back upstairs. She made her bed and sank down into it. She rolled over and picked up the phone.

She dialed the number and this time it only rang twice before Troy answered.

"Hello." Said Troy.

"Hi!" Said Gabby, very cheerful. "I got your letters."

"Letter_s? _Oh, yeah.The gang sent me letters too. Including Sharpay."

"Okay. I don't get this. One day your screaming at me, and the next you sound happy enough to kiss a frog prince. What, does Aunt Veny not exist any more?"

"Troy! Of course she still exists. I just…. It's just that….that…. Well, you guys's letters made me feel happy."

"Okay. That works."

"Kewl. Do you wanna come over?"

"Sounds sweet. I'll be there in five. Hey, do you want me to bring the gang?"

"Yeah. Include Sharpay and Ryan."

"Okay. That means I'll have to be around in ten."

"OH! The heart break!" Gabby said sarcasticly. "See you then."

"Okay. Bye, love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Gabby hung up and started skipping around the room. Suddenly, she stopped. Troy's words came back to her. _Does Aunt Veny not exist any more? Does Aunt Veny not exist any more? Does Aunt Veny not exist any more? _ The words tore her apart._ Of course she still exists!_ Gabby thought. _She does! She does! SHE DOES! SHE DOES! SHE DOES!_ Gabby was screaming into her own head, her own mind, her own face. _She does exist. _

Gabby slowly walked down the stairs.

"Ma?" she said.

"Yes, Gabby?"

"Did the hospital call yet?"

_Haha. Another Cliffy. I love these things. I'm not gonna update until Thursday. Hehe. HAHA!_

_Xoxo,_

_Pickles!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry it took soooooooo long. School stuff and parents got in my way. Anyway. R&R. Again Sooo sorry_

Ms. Montez smiled. She had a grin soooo big, it went from ear to ear.

"Honey, your Aunt's in recovery. The operation went just fine. The doctors say she doesn't remember anything. Mami went to go and visit her, but she didn't even remember her."

"Can we go?"

"No. She won't remember."

"Please, Ma? Please. Please. Please. Please. Pretty please?"

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Yaaaaay!"

"Okay. Get in the car."

"But, Ma. My friends are coming over."

"Okay. We'll go tomorrow."

"Kewl! You're the greatest, Ma!"

"I know." Her mother smiled.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That must be them."

Gabby answered the door. Her friends came barging in. She waited for them all to sit on the sofa. "Guys, I have some great news."

"What?" they all said in unison.

"My Aunt Veny is in recovery. The doctor says she's gonna be fine!"

"Gabby, that's great!" Exclaimed Troy.

"I know."

They all started hugging her and saying how they never lost faith. ((Corny and full of lies, I know.)) Gabby had a gigantic smile plastered on her face, and couldn't stop giggling.

"We're going to see her tomorrow. There's only one thing. She didn't even remember her own Ma. We're still gonna see her. Even if she doesn't remember us."

They continued playing games and having fun. Gabby was having the most fun of all. She couldn't stop thinking about how her favorite aunt was fine. She was gonna be okay. Who cares about a little bit of amnesia? She didn't. All she could think of was how she got to see her Aunt Veny. She hadn't seen her in forever. Her smile didn't leave her face for the whole day.

"Hey, guys?" She asked.

"Yeah?" asked Troy

"You might wanna leave."

"Why?"

"Because it's 8:55."

"Oh. Right."

"See ya tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye Gabs."

"Hey, Gabs." Asked Taylor. "We won't see you tomorrow. It's Saturday tomorrow and your going to the hospital."

"Oh. Right. Bye."

"Bye!" They all chorused.

Gabby picked up all the games and put them in the game closet.

She ran upstairs and changed into her green froggy pajamas.

She was just about to climb into bed when the door bell rang.

She heard her mom grumbling about it, so she yelled out:

"I'll get it Mom."

"Okay."

Gabby opened the door and there was a guy standing there.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Don't you recognize me, Gabster.?"

"But. But Mom said. You're supposed to be dead."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey. R&R. I'm now Born to be STUPID. WEEEEEEEEE

Gabby didn't know what she felt. Her dad was supposed to be dead but he was standing right in front of her. _What if I'm going crazy, _she thought. _No. I can't be crazy._

"D..da..D...da...da...dad?"

"Yeah, Hun. What do you mean I'm supposed to be dead?"

Gabby ran up the stairs and into her Mom's room. "Mom." That's all she had to say.

Her mom saw the tears and heard the tone of her voice. She didn't know who but someone was at the door who was scaring the hell out of her daughter.

Suddenly Gabby spat out, "You said he was dead." It took a while for Ms. Montez to register this. She suddenly got it and ran down the stairs.

"HOW DARE YOU COME IN THIS HOUSE AND UPSET MY DAUGHTER!" She yelled before she even reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Your daughter. You mean our daughter?" Came the reply.

"SHE BECAME MY DAUGHTER AND MINE ALONE WHEN YOU WENT OFF BONKING EVERY PRETTY GIRL YOU SAW WHEN SHE WAS ONLY ONE AND A HALF YEARS OLD. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I THOUGHT….I THOUGHT." Suddenly his voice got soft. "I thought that... maybe we could pick up where we left off. You know. Maybe I could get to know my daughter."

"WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" Ms. Montez's voice never faltered. "MAYBE ALL THOSE WOMEN BONKED YOUR BRAINS OUT. YOU ARROGANT …...URG! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She slammed the door and turned around. Gabby had been crying through this whole ordeal.

"Mom."

"I know I lied. I was protecting you. I was gonna tell when you turned 17 in a couple months." She said rushing to hug her daughter.

Gabby was sobbing so hard. Her Mom couldn't stand seeing her daughter like this. "Come into the kitchen and I'll tell you all about it."

Gabby followed her mother into their kitchen and sat on one of their stools.

"Gabby. Do you know who that was?"

Gabby nodded her head.

"I thought so. Hun, when you were just a little girl, your Daddy started cheating on me… you…..us, I guess. We fought a lot. You were too young to remember any of it. When he finally packed up and left, I felt relieved. I was worried about you, though, because you loved him so, soo much. I lied to you to protect you. I guess I was just protecting myself. I'm sorry, Gabs. I really am. The part about this that made me so angry was that he didn't take one single picture that you drew for him. That's why I told you he died."

"But, Mom. He did take one." Said Gabby quietly. "The one I drew of us. All three of us. When I first gave it to him, he said he would always keep it with him. In his pocket."

"I know that's what he said, but Gabby, um, he didn't. I overheard him saying that to you. When he left, I found it. I kept it from you. It was all crumpled up in a ball. I found it in the trash about a week after he left."

Gabby stood up, almost knocking over her stool. "I don't want to here anymore." She said through gritted teeth.

She ran to the door and opened it. She didn't expect him to still be there, but he was.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed. She slapped him across the face and slammed the door. She ran upstairs and flopped onto her bed. She cried all night and all through the next day. She didn't feel like going to school. She didn't feel like staying home. She got up in the middle of the night and got dressed. She walked out the door and down the path. Her mother heard her leaving, but didn't try to stop her. When she finally came back at six in the morning, she had giant, dark, black circles under her eyes. Her clothes were soaked and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Hey, Mom." She said. Ms. Montez was sitting at the kitchen table. "Um…. When can we go see Aunt V?"

"Oh, Hun. We'll go see her later. After you get some sleep." She replied.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Sure thing, Hun."

Gabby walked slowly up the stairs. She had called her Aunt V when she had heard that she was fine to tell her she was coming the next day. Now she had bailed to just lie in bed. She felt kinda guilty.

When she got upstairs, she flopped into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep. She was soooo exhausted. When she finally woke up, it was 10:00 o'clock. She sighed. She'd only had four hours of sleep, but still she felt wide awake. She knew her mother was up. She usually got up at 8 or 9. Gabby walked down stairs and saw her mother sitting there still drinking coffee.

"Hey, Ma." Gabs said weakly.

"Hi, Hun."

"We going soon?"

"Yeah. As soon as you're ready."

"Okay. You have to have a shower, too, you know." Gabby said playfully.

"Ha-ha. I love you, too. Hurry up."

Gabby ran upstairs. All of a sudden, the events of last night came flooding back into her memory. She started crying but thought to herself _I won't cry. Stop it! Don't let him get you! He's the loser! Not you! _She still felt as if he'd beaten her, though. She sighed and went for her shower.

When she was out and wearing her favorite, blue, striped, button-up shirt and patched jeans, her mother was still in the shower. She brushed her hair and put it up. (**(A.N: You know, the way she had it when she first met Troy. ;) ))**

When her mother finally got out of the shower, she was bouncing with excitement.

"COME OOOONNN! MAAA!" She whined. "You took forever."

"Sorry. I'm a procrastinator."

"Ha-ha."

Gabby ran to the door and got her Mom's keys off the hook. She raced back, jammed them in her Mom's hand, then ran back out the door and into the car. She was laying on the horn when her Mom slowly walked out the door and slowly turned around and slowly locked the door and slowly walked to the car and slowly opened the door and slowly got in and slowly put the key in the ignition-

"DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T WANNA SEE HER, TOO!" Gabby said giggling.

"Okay. I'm going."

"Hey, Mom. Don't forget, No speeding." Gabby said sarcastically.

When they FINALLY arrived, Gabby was hoping with excitement. She had called Troy while her Mom was in the shower and told him all about what had happened the night before. He had asked her if she wanted him to be there, but she had said no. It was a family thing.

When they got to her room, there was a guy there.

_Cliffy. Ha-ha. Kinda obvious, but still._

_R&R!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi guys. I just updated. Anywaz. R&R : !_

Gabby just stared as her Aunt Veeny, who was supposed to be faithful, was sitting there laughing with her UNFAITHFUL father.

She just sighed and didn't even notice what her mother looked like.

"Mom…. Let's just go home." Gabby said.

"No. You wanted to see your Aunt. So your gonna see your Aunt."

"Let it drop, Ma. Just let it go." She started to head out the door, but her mother grabbed her arm.

It was then that her father and Aunt noticed her.

"Oh! HI Gab!" Cried Avena.

"Hello, Gabby. Ms. Montez." Said Gabby's Dad. **(( I'm gonna call him Dave.))**

"It's Ms. Bellossa, now." Spat Ms. Bellossa. **((I'm gonna call her Kristina. I just made up the name Bellossa as her maiden name. Hehe.))**

"Oh. Sorry."

"Come, sit, Gabby." Said Avena.

Gabby walked over to the bed and stiffly sat down.

Dave stood up. "I guess I'd better go, now."

"Yeah, you should." Kristina said through gritted teeth in a cold voice.

When Gabby heard his footsteps subsiding, she burst out. "What the heck was that? You actually looked like you were having fun! How could you? He betrayed us! I don't believe you! You're so sick!"

Kristina said, "He's betrayed us. Even you, Avena. Yet you continue to laugh and talk with him. Come, Gabby." She said, turning to her daughter. "Let's go."

"Wait." Aunt V cried.

"What?"

"When I got in the crash….. I was on my way over to your house to tell you he was in town. I just thought you should know."

"You couldn't have just called us? Instead of getting into a crash while your where stoned."

"I wasn't drunk!"

"Fine. C'mon Gabby. Let's leave."

With that, they walked out the door. When they got in the car, both women started crying.

"Mom."

"I know." Her daughter had been through a lot lately.

It was a silent drive home. Although, it was filled in with sobs.

When they eventually got home, Gabby ran up the stairs and into her room. She called Troy and told him all about what had happened.

"Oh, Gabs. Do you want me to come over?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay. I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Okay. Bye, Troy. Love you."

"Love you, too."

When he got there, she hugged him and started crying into his shoulder.

He walked her up the stairs and into her bedroom. He sat her down on her bed and looked her in the eye.

"Gabby. I need to talk to you about something."

"Shoot."

"I think… I think… Maybe… Maybe we… Maybe we weren't…. Maybe we weren't meant for each other."

"What are you saying?"

"Well-,"

"Oh, God, Troy! You're braking up with me."

"Well, yeah."

"Why? I just… I don't get it. We were doing so fine. What did I do wrong?"

"It's just all this stuff has been going on and I just CAN'T DEAL WITH IT!"

"You're supposed to be the coolest guy in school! We were supposed to be together forever! We WERE an item!"

"I know. Gabriella, listen. I wasn't built for stress."

"You're a basketball player! You deal with stress, like, everyday." Gabby was freaking out. She was looking all over the place like as if she was looking for a camera like she's just been PUNK'D.

"Calm down, Gabs-,"

"You now longer have the right to call me that. To you, I am now Ms. Montez. Er, correction. Ms. Bellossa." Replied Gabby, wondering if she could actually do that. "Get out. NOW!"

After Troy left, Gabby was still in shock. She called Taylor and told her everything. About her Aunt + her Dad, and about Troy, and about the Bellossa's. Taylor listened patiently, like any good friend and when Gabby finally finished talking, she said "He's got a point."

"Huh?"

"Well. If I was your boyfriend, I wouldn't wanna deal with that."

"Some friend you are."

"Sorry."

"Hey. Um… do you think…maybe…maybe he likes…um,…Sharpay?"

"You're joking, right? He'd never do that."

"Thanks, Tay."

But Taylor was wrong. Very, very wrong.

_R&R_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi.R&R_

When Gabby got to school on Monday morning, she discovered that Taylor was very, very, very wrong. Troy had his arm draped over Sharpay's shoulder and was walking down the hallway carrying her books and everything.

Gabby ran to find Taylor. When she did, all she said was, "Did you see?"

Taylor just looked down.

"I guess so, huh?"

"I'm so sorry, Gabby."

**Later that day……..**

Gabby was called down to the office because she was being dismissed in the middle of English. When she got down to the office, she saw Dave standing there.

She sighed and after she was signed out and they were standing in the parking lot she spat out, "I'm not leaving with you." And started to walk away, but her father protested.

"Wait, Gab-,"

"NO! I'm sick and tired of people telling me to wait, just so that they can give me lame excuses about things they know are LIES!" Gabby put emphasis on the last word. "That's all I've been feed lately is LIES!"

She ran off and to the park where she used to hang out. She sat on the swing which she had used to help her sort things out.

_**Flashback**_

_Gabby had just learned that her father had 'died' and was sitting on the swing, while her mother pushed her, tears streaming down both of their faces._

_Gabby sat thinking. Thinking about how her Dad used to push her and everytime she came down he would say one word in the sentence 'I love you.'_

_Push, up…..down, 'I', push, up…….down, 'Love', push, up………down, 'You', push, up……..down,……………._

_**End Flashback**_

Gabby swung herself when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She had been thinking about the flashback and about how she was only one and a half, but still remembered it.

She turned around to snap at the person who had interrupted her thinking when she saw the face of her mother.

All of a sudden, they both started crying. "The secretary of the school saw you run off. She called me and told me about it. I thought I'd find you here."

Gabby smiled.

"Hi, Mom."

"C'mon. Let's go home. I have orange juice."

Gabby smiled. Wider. Her mom always knew how to make her happy.

They stood up and walked over to their car. When they got home, Gabby wondered aloud, "I wonder if Taylor will bring me my homework?"

"What's that, Hun?" asked Ms. Bellossa.

"Oh, ah, nothing. Just thinking to myself."

"Okay."

"Hey, Mom. Can Taylor come over?"

"Sure Hun."

**Later at Troy's house……**

"Hey, Dad. Guess what." Said Troy.

"What?" said Mr. Bolton.

"I think you'll be happy to know that I am no longer going out with Gabriella Montez."

"I'm guessing you dumped her."

"How do you know?"

"You loved that girl. You're not going out with her anymore and you ain't blubbering all over me. Ergo… you broke up with her."

"You sure are smart, Daddy." Said Troy playfully.

Troy ran up the stairs and called Sharpay.

**The next day at East High…….**

Gabby walked into school and saw Taylor hanging out next to Chad.

"Hi, Tay." She said when she got there.

"Hey, Gabby." Said Taylor.

"Hi, Gabby." Said Chad.

Things were akward between Chad and Gabriella because Taylor and him were going out and Gabby and Troy weren't anymore. Gabby and Taylor were best friends and Chad and Troy were best friends. ((If that made sense.))

"I'd better go." Said Chad.

"Yeah, you should. I mean, no offense or anything. I just wanna talk to Tay for a sec." said Gabby nervously.

"Bye." He ran off to where Troy and Sharpay were hanging out.

"She makes me so sick." Spat Gabby through gritted teeth.

All of a sudden, Sharpay said something that made Troy drop his jaw and watch her in shock as she walked towards Gabby and Taylor.

"Oh, god. What does she want?" said Gabby before Sharpay got there.

"Um….. hi, Gabby." Said Sharpay.

"Hello, Sharpay."

"I just thought I'd let you know, I broke up with Troy. I know it's only been, like 24 hours, not even, but, he said that if I wasn't going to become a cheerleader for the wildcats, he would dump me, so I dumped him. Well… I'd better go."

"Um, wait. Sharpay, do you wanna sit with us at lunch?"

"Oh, sure."

"Cool." Said Gabby, and smiled.

_R&R! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi. Sorry it took so long. R&R!_

At lunch, Taylor, Sharpay, and Gabby were sitting around nervously.

All of a sudden, Troy walked up. "Hi, girls." He said.

They all just sighed in disgust, picked up their trays and walked away.

"Gabb- Ms. Bellossa, wait." He called.

Gabby turned around and glared at Troy. "No more lies." She said under her breath, but Troy heard her perfectly.

The girls kept walking and sat down a spare table. Troy just stood there dumbfounded.

After school, Gabby was walking home with Taylor; Sharpay went the other way, when Troy ran up again.

"What do you want, Troy." Said Taylor. "I'm here to inform you that Gabriella Montez is no longer talking to you."

"Well. You can tell Ms. Gabriella Montez that she needs to stop acting like a child and that she needs to talk to me."

Taylor turned to Gabby. "Hey, Gabby."

"Yeah Taylor?"

"Mr. Troy Bolton would like to tell you that you need to stop acting like a child and that you need to talk to him."

"Well, you can tell Mr. Troy Bolton that he needs to stop jacking girls off and to learn the definition of mature."

Taylor turned to Troy. "Mr. Bolton-,"

"I heard what she said."

"You can't have. She's not talking to you. Anyway, she said that you need to stop-,"

Troy had just walked off.

The girls kept walking and when Troy turned back to look, they were both giggling.

When Gabby got home, she waved to Taylor who kept walking.

She walked in the front door and heard shouting.

_Not again. _She thought.

When she walked into the kitchen, her Mom and Dave were yelling at each other.

"YOU LEFT US!" Shouted Kristina

"YOU PUSHED ME OUT THE DOOR!" Dave shouted back.

"I CAN'T IMAGINE WHY!"

"YOU ARE SO IMPOSSIBLE! YOU ALWAYS WERE!"

"GO BUY MORE PROSTITUTES BUT GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!"

Just then, they both turned and saw Gabby. She wasn't crying she wasn't even mad. She just looked very, very disappointed.

She sighed and turned around. All she could think of was how nobody had time to just be honest or not yell around her or not lie to her face.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Gabby went upstairs, expecting her mom to get it, but Ms. Bellossa said, "Hun, could you get that."

Gabby turned around, starting to get mad. Everybody expected her to do everything now because of their personal problems. Then she thought, _Maybe I'm just PMSing._

She opened the door and found Troy standing there. Instantly she just closed the door again and turned around.

Ms. Bellossa broke the hateful glance she had been sharing with Mr. Montez. "Who was that?"

"Salesman."

"Okay."

The doorbell went again. "We're not buying." Called Kristina.

Gabby stifled a giggle and jogged up the stairs.

The doorbell rang again and Kristina answered it. "I said we're not buy- Oh, Troy."

Gabby got hit by a wave of déjà vu. She stood on the stairs and shook her head at her mother. Mouthing the word "no."

"Gabriella is busy with homework and such. Um, sorry, Troy."

"I made a mistake Ms. Montez. Could you tell her that?"

"Yes, Okay, Troy."

Gabby hoped that Troy just left, instead of climbing up the trellis because he ruined her flowers.

She went out on her balcony and waited to see if he was coming around. After a few moments of nothing, she went back into her room and texted Taylor about it.

Her friend would wanna know about this.

Hey tay

Troy cam round.

Mom chsd him off.

Wnt 2 com 4 din?

SEND

Hey gab.

Be ova in sec. hold on.

Moms r so Kewl.

SEND

K

Hurry ova.

SEND

There was a knock on Gabby's balcony door.

"Go away Troy."

"Gabby."

"GO AWAY!" she said firmly.

"But-,"

"I don't understand what you don't get about go away. Stop ruining my life and GO AW-," Gabby stopped as she turned around to see her Aunt standing with Troy.

"You both are trying to ruin my life." Gabby was struggling not to fling open the door and push them both over the edge.

_R&R. Will update soon. Sorry it took so long._


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry, I've been working on another story. Read it. It's a Harry Potter story._

"Gabby, we just wanna talk."

"I don't care."

"But-,"

"I can sue you for trespassing."

"Gabby, be reasonable. Let us in."

"How did you get up here after just getting out of the hospital?"

"I feel tons better."

"I _don't _feel happy for you."

"Gabby……" But her Aunt had nothing more to say.

"You are determined to ruin my life aren't you?" There was no emotion in here voice anymore.

"But, Troy loves you," Troy nods his head "And you should be able to see that."

"If he loves me, then he wouldn'ta broke up with me, cuza you and my Dad, who you've gone gaa-gaa over! Would he?"

"Well-,"

But Troy butted in. "I _do_ love you, Gabs. I really do."

"But then you went out with Sharpay. I'm glad she finally came to her senses!"

"Gabriella! I love you. With all my heart. JUST LIKE KINDERGARTEN!"

"That won't work now GO AWAY!"

Troy stood firm. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Yes you are!" She stomped forward, flung open the doors, grabbed his shirt and pushed his top half over the edge. "We Hispanics are strong, nbut I won't be able to hold you forever. Either leave out the front door, or I'll push you!" There was emotion in her voice again. A lot of it. Anger. Right now, she hated Troy Bolton.

"Okay, I'll leave." She let go.

He stood up and whirled around, grabbing her head. He kissed her on the lips. It was quick, but it was enough to break her.

She fell to the floor and started sobbing. "Troy. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay." He sank down next to her and grabbed her chin. He lifted it up. "I'll forgive you. Just like kindergarten."

Gabby smiled.

Avena stood there, just looking on, watching the two teenagers. A smile crept on to he lips. She had a sudden flashback.

**(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)**

_She was sitting there, in the same spot that Gabby was in, her Aunt standing above her, lost in memories of long ago. Zach was holding her chin, just like that. They were looking at each other with a look that only true soul mates had. This was the memory her Aunt must have been having. And when Gabriella is my age, she'll be just like this, she thought._

**(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)**

Gabby looked at her Aunt and smiled, again. She wondered what her Aunt must be thinking about. She looked back at Troy and kissed him again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, R&R please! Okay, on with the story.**

"Taylor! I trust Taylor!" Then she grabbed Tay's arm and they ran off to class, leaving Troy just standing there, mouth open.

**,.,m.,.,.k.,jpor fdygoaejlkhmjnj'hlkmp;gihoyj idrut fghl; pgkhosrtug efbidufg g**

After school, Taylor and Gabby were walking home again when Troy ran up.

"Look, Gabby. I have to talk to you."

They kept on walking. Troy reached out and grabbed her arm. He spun her around to face him. He looked in her eyes and she tried to avoid his gaze. He grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to his. He leaned down and kissed her. He felt her body sag. He knew he had this charm on her. She couldn't escape his kiss, and they both knew it.

"C'_mon, _Gabby!" Taylor was saying off to the side.

Instead, Gabby just pulled away and looked him in the eye. She knew he wouldn't make her slave away cooking and cleaning. He was too nice to do that. He loved her to much to do that and she knew that was true. She leaned in and kissed him again.

Taylor sighed and rolled her eyes. "I can't _believe _you Gabby! C'mon! We have to go!"

"No." Gabby looked into his eyes again. "No."

Right then, Chad jogged up. He kissed Taylor on the cheek, but she didn't pay any mind. She was still staring dumbfounded at Troy and Gabby. "Whatsa matter?" he asked.

She lifted a hand and pointed at the two teens standing there, locked in each other's gaze.

"There ain't nothing wrong with that.

"But she……she……..trusted me." Taylor said in a tiny voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

"Okaaay…well, let's go."

"Yea." Taylor felt numb. She had no idea why. It _was_ obvious that they were meant for each other, but why didn't she feel happy for her? She turned around and walked with Chad, listening to him blather about basketball.

That night, Troy went to Gabby's house for dinner. He had intended to stay the night, seeing as how it was Friday. Only, it appeared that Gabby had told her mom about the "talk" that they had had in health. She made Troy sleep in the sofa in their lounge. Oh, well. At least he got to put his head where Gabby _always_ sat. He could smell her all night.

Okay, you're probably wondering what was happening with Dave and Kristina and that whole shebang. Well, here it is:

Kristina and Dave were in another heated discussion. "Why did you come back?"

"Because I wanted to see my daughter!"

"She stopped being your daughter the moment you started cheating on us! US! BOTH OF US! You didn't just cheat on me, but you cheated on her, too. You cheated her out of having a real dad!"

"I…….I was young and stupid."

"Yea, and now you're just old and stupid!"

"Can't we just move along?"

"NO!"

"WHY NOT?" He banged his fist on the counter.

"There you go, banging things again."

"I'M SORRYYYYYYY!"

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

"Well, what do you want me to say!"

"I want you to say that you're gonna leave this house, never come back and never look back!"

"You really hate me, don't you?"

"What clued you in?"

His whole body sagged a little. Then a lot. He sighed, and then walked out the door. "I can't promise I won't look back. She's my daughter."

At that, a tear sprang out of Kristina's right eye.

"She is my daughter."

Another tear.

"It's not like _you_ cheated on me." He was saying it matter-of-factly, just to test her.

Two more tears.

"Oh, god, Kristina."

She nodded, and her bottom lip quivered and her chin trembled.

"No. It can't be true."

She sank her upper body onto the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Holy, CRAP, Kristina! You flippen freak out on me for cheating, and now this? How long were you going to lie to her?"

"I told her her father was dead. And he is! You weren't her dad or her father!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Dad's are there, they give them piggy backs and buy them teddy-bears. Father's are the one's who make them. You're neither."

"HOLY CRAP, Kristina! Do you know how hypocritical that is!"

She nodded again. "I'm so sorry."

"Not good enough."

She sobbed. "I'm so, so, so sorry."

"What _did_ happen to her real father?"

"He…he….."

"What?"

**I'll save that for the next chapter. If you have ideas, tell me please. Oh, yeah and review please!**


	14. The end Srry

**Hey, guyzizz…. Anywayz, R&R please.**

"He………"

"What the hell! Tell me!"

"He was a gang member and he wanted to leave for me. I told him not to, but he did anyway and the gang leader, person had him killed."

"You did 'it' with a gang member?"

"Well, yeah." She was WICKED embarrassed now.

"Oh, my god!" Gabby walked around from behind the doorway where she had been hiding and listening to the 'conversation' going on. "So, you yell at him for cheating when you did anyway! At least you knew what he did! You're such a flippen hypocrite! God, I can't STAND it in this house anymore." She grabbed her coat off it's hook and walked out the door.

Taylor was running up the walkway to see her. "Tell me that you're alright."

"Yes, everything is alright."

"Oh, please tell me that you're alright."

"YES, _everything _is alright."

"Tell me that you're alright."

"Who the hell are you? Motion City Soundtrack?"

"Sorry. Everything is not alright. You're crying and practically fleeing you're house. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Uh-huh. Okay, what's wrong?"

"NOTHING!"

"WTF Gabs! I'm, like, your best friend and you won't even tell me what the flip is wrong! Dude, something_ is_ wrong because you're crying your eyes out and if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were running away! What the flip is wrong!"

"Nothing!" sigh "It's just……………. It's to embarrassing, okay."

They had been walking, well Gabby walking and Taylor following, and were at the park, now. "C'mon. Sit and you can tell me about it. No matter how embarrassing. I won't laugh. Promise, okay?"

"Yea." They walked over to a park bench and sat.

"So…….."

"Yea, um………… you know how my Dave cheated on Kristina?"

"Yea, God, this has to be bad if you won't call them mom and dad anymore."

Gabby nodded. "So, anyway, it turns out that Kristina, well…….. It's…………. okay, so Dave isn't my real father, and my real father was a Hispanic gang member who got killed cuz he wanted to leave the gang for Kristina which would have been stupid anyway cuza Dave was there, her husband so they would have gotten a divorce, anyway but maybe then I could have had a real father and a dad, not some scum ball parents who hate each other and lie through their teeth to me and oh, gods, I don't know, Tay, I just don't know!"

Taylor put her hand on Gabby's back and tried to offer comfort. "I can see why you didn't want to tall me. I'm so sorry Gabby. I would kill my parents if I knew that this was what happened when and before I was a baby."

Gabby laughed a little. It was just a small laugh, you know the kind. The one where you're so flippen miserable, but there's that one person who always make you laugh? You know what I mean?

"C'mon. Let's go see Troy."

Gabby looked at her friend with grateful eyes. She knew Tay didn't like Troy much. They stood up and walked to Troy's house.

When Troy finally opened the door, and saw the sight, he knew something was wrong. Something _had_ to be wrong. Gabby didn't just burst out crying for no reason at all. He embraced her into a big hug, then led her inside. She sat down on his couch and then Tay and Troy sat down on either side of her.

"So, whatsa matter?"

Gabby retold the story and when she was done, Troy hugged her tight. She cried into his shoulder. She never wanted to move from that spot, but of course, Troy moved. He lifted up her head. "Gabs, you have to face your parents. There's no other way."

"What do you mean? Of course there's another way. There's gotta be another way! I'm serious! My parents………I could just run away. I'll live with you! That's it, I'll live with you! And if you won't let me, I'll stay with Tay!" She looked at both of their faces expectantly. She was like a little kid.

"I agree with Troy, Gabs. You have to face your parents."

"NO! No, I don't! You can't make me! So…………so there!"

"No, Gabby. You have to go home." Troy was keeping his voice low and calm.

Except, not Taylor. "GABRIELLA MONTEZ! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HOME AND TALK TO YOUR PARENTS!" She said the last part, slowly, as if Gabby was a little kid. Well, if she was gonna act like one, she was gonna be treated like one. "NOW!" Her voice was firm.

"But, but……….."

"NO! NOW!"

Gabby whimpered a little. "Fine."

"And we'll go with you. Okay?" she was quiet, now.

"Thank you."

Tay took her hand and Troy gripped her shoulders. "We're not gonna let them hurt you anymore. They have to face you and tell you _all_ of their secrets. Okay? What do you think Troy?"

"I think that's a fine idea!"

"Uh, me too." Gabby put in weakly.

"Atta spirit!"

Gabby smiled. Tay was the best friend. The best friend _anyone_ could have. And Troy, he was the best boyfriend. She knew that they were gonna help her through this. She didn't need parents or aunts. Just, these two people right here. She smiled as she approached her door.

**The end!**


End file.
